


Тысяча и один первый поцелуй

by Molly_Malone



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Джон всегда ведет мысленный счет этим поцелуям, подробный перечень того, что он хочет навсегда сохранить в своей памяти...





	Тысяча и один первый поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [1,001 First Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127580) by [winkingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkingstar/pseuds/winkingstar). 



*  


Первый раз, когда Родни целует Джона, случается в лазарете, после происшествия на P4X-991. Перед пробуждением Джон слышит, как его команда тихонько переговаривается между собой, но когда ему наконец-то удается разлепить глаза, он видит только хмурого Родни. Он приподнимает уголок рта, надеясь, что это сойдет за улыбку, а не за гримасу. Но Родни глядит на него с недовольством и затевает тираду о народе P4X-991, охотничьих ритуалах и суицидальных наклонностях некоторых лантийских пилотов. Под весом этой горы слов веки Джона постепенно опускаются. Затем следуют несколько минут тишины и тут - поцелуй - и шепотом прямо в губы "идиот" - словно запоздалая мысль, по сути родившаяся из слишком уж частых случаев, когда он оказывался на грани жизни и смерти. Накачанный морфином Джон не может собраться с силами и снова открыть глаза, но зато он ощущает приятное теплое покалывание в пальцах ног.

*  


Первый раз, когда Джон целует Родни, происходит через четыре часа после того, как его выпустили из лазарета, где ему пришлось проторчать десять дней. Родни постоянно забегал к нему в палату проведать, но ни разу не упомянул про поцелуй, и не пытался повторить его. Джон хочет найти Родни сразу же, как только Карсон выпишет его, но сначала ему приходится заполнить три разные формы для Элизабет, а потом его перехватывает Лорн с отчетом за прошедшие десять дней. Так что когда он наконец-то добирается до лабораторий, настроение у него не очень и сил почти не осталось. Он говорит Родни, что им надо поговорить, но тот заявляет, что занят и делает вид, что не понимает намеков Джона, хотя кончики его ушей явно краснеют. Но Джон - упрямый и караулит у лабораторий до тех пор, пока не замечает, что Родни направляется к транспортеру в одиночестве. Джон запрыгивает внутрь до того, как успевают закрыться двери, и Родни вскрикивает от неожиданности.

\- Ты сам - идиот, - осуждающе произносит Джон. Второе слово он выдыхает вплотную к неуверенно изогнутым губам Родни.

Родни тихо охает в ответ и пока Джон водит большим пальцем по его челюсти, наглаживает спину Джона. Они отскакивают друг от друга, когда открываются двери, но рука Родни задерживается на бедре Джона чуть дольше, чем надо. И когда они расходятся каждый своей дорогой, они оба знают - это только начало.

Но к концу своего первого дня после выписки из лазарета Джон совсем вымотан и они решают просто посмотреть кино вместе. Позже, когда Джон уже практически заснул на диване, Родни нежно целует его перед тем, как уйти спать к себе. Дверь тихо закрывается за Родни и сквозь дрему Джон думает: "Три, и первый раз, когда он поцеловал меня на ночь".

*

Дело в том, что если ты - межгалактический исследователь космоса, то у тебя полно возможностей для первых поцелуев. Помимо первых поцелуев на Атлантиде, на каждой планете, которую они посещают, есть свой первый поцелуй или его вариации: на церемонии приветствия, в тени деревьев у поля во время уборки урожая, во тьме юрты на двоих. Джон всегда ведет мысленный счет этим поцелуям, подробный перечень того, что он хочет навсегда сохранить в своей памяти. Сберечь на тот день, когда Родни решит, что больше не может выносить любовь Джона к фильму "Назад в будущее", футболу или Джонни Кэшу, ну или что их уравнения просто не имеют решения.

*

Джон заглядывает в лаборатории перед тем, как отправиться спать. Так поздно там находится один Родни.

\- Уже поздно, - ноет Джон и тянет Родни за рукав.

Родни отмахивается от него не отрывая взгляда от монитора.

\- Занят. Надо закончить этот кусок кода. Нужно всего несколько минут.

Джон закатывает глаза и уже поворачивается чтобы уйти, как Родни хватает его запястье. Джон оглядывается через плечо, Родни тянет его к себе, разворачивает, и обхватив ладонью за шею, целует Джона, да так страстно, что у него аж колени слабеют. "Одна тысяча," - думает Джон, и ему не хватает слов, чтобы классифицировать теплое чувство, которое не оставляет его после этого поцелуя.

\- Хорошо? - спрашивает Родни и Джон машинально кивает и выметается из лабораторий.

Джон только задремал, когда Родни тихонько входит в комнату, стараясь не разбудить его. Он замирает у кровати, наклоняется и шепчет "извини" прямо в губы Джону. И пока Джон медленно просыпается, у него такое чувство, что все словно в первый раз, у него так же от удовольствия поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Родни начинает подниматься от него, но Джон успевает обхватить его рукой за шею и притянуть обратно к себе. Джон целует его в ответ, с теплом и уверенностью, и перестает считать.


End file.
